


Утро в одиноком ноябре

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная стая: Дерек, Айзек, Скотт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро в одиноком ноябре

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Babylon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487843) by [RonnieMinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor). 



В первый раз Айзек забирается в берлогу, которую Дерек вырыл в одеялах, в ранний рассветный час, когда воздух наполнен свежим запахом озона и преддверием грозы. В середине леса середина лета. Над качающимися верхушками сосен растекается розовая полоска рассвета.

Вдвоем им слишком жарко в гнезде, но Айзек дрожит и дробно стучит зубами, и Дерек притягивает его к себе, обнимает и держит, пока он не успокаивается. Снаружи накрапывает: слышно, как капли барабанят по уцелевшим перилам веранды, стучат по металлическому каркасу давным-давно сгоревшего доджа Питера. Сквозь дырявый капот проросли нежно-сиреневые, полупрозрачные колокольчики. 

\- Хочешь, купим додж? – спрашивает Дерек, полной грудью вдыхая запах первой летней грозы, запутавшийся в волосах Айзека.

Тот не отвечает, только спокойно и размеренно дышит, сжимая в кулаке его футболку. Спит. Дерек слушает грозу и осторожно, исподтишка ловит ртом кудрявую прядь, которая постоянно лезет ему в лицо.

Утром они бегут сквозь свежий лес, шалея от запаха хвои и прелых листьев, хохоча во все горло. Сосны смыкают верхушки над тропой, в лесных сумерках серебрятся россыпи ландышей. 

* * *

Впервые Айзек целует его утром. Долгие месяцы прошли с тех пор, как грубые мужские ладони сжали его бедра, а в бок впились клыки. Теперь в лесу осень, тугие шляпки грибов приподнимают сухую хвою, по бокам от лесной дороги созрела земляника. 

Дерек думает о шерстяных свитерах, липовом чае и о месте, в котором можно было бы перезимовать. Кудри Айзека под его пальцами мягче, чем серый утренний туман, почти такие же мягкие, как раскрывающие его рот губы. Мальчик льнет к нему, закидывает руки ему на шею, и Дерек отвечает на поцелуй. Медленно. Сладко. 

Тихий стон Айзека ему в рот зарождает в груди вибрирующий вздох, в котором мешаются удовлетворение и облегчение. 

* * *

Ноябрь укорачивает дни и удлиняет ночи, пронизывает утренний воздух изморозью. Черемуха облетает: листья меняют цвет на красный, золотой, коричневый. Они сворачиваются, словно улитки, что подгибают рожки, и ложатся на землю шелестящим бурым ковром. 

Поцелуи Айзека на вкус как вызревший шиповник, как лопающиеся на языке ягоды митчеллы. 

На Хэллоуин Дерек обнаруживает в полумиле от дома нахохленного Скотта. Втроем они пускают петарды и смотрят, как те взрываются в черном небе высоко над ними, наполняя воздух терпким запахом кордита. 

* * *

Зима загоняет их обратно в подвал, и под жуткие скрипы сгоревшего дома, под завывание ветра вверху Дерек вспоминает песенку, которую однажды слышал. В ней говорилось о вьюге, которая рвет ледяными когтями человеческую грудь, подбираясь к сердцу, и воет в лицо, словно волк: хочет, чтобы человек сдался на ее милость.

У него в груди тоже беспорядок. Волчий дух зазывает не хуже вьюги. Он беспокоится, и его беспокойство передается Дереку. 

В отсутствии Айзека холод пробирает его до костей. Он забирается в гнездо, хотя на дворе белый день, и долго лежит под грудой старых одеял, в которых теплый и сладкий запах его беты перебивает призрачные оттенки прошлого.

Айзек возвращается, долгожданный, словно весенний паводок, словно первая проталина на крепком насте. Он приносит горячий кофе и бумажный пакет, пахнущий хлебом и орехами, который Дерек отставляет в сторону, как только Айзек усаживается на него сверху. Его первые поцелуи всегда осторожные, словно он до сих пор не до конца уверен, что ему можно.

* * *

Предрождественские дни приходят и уходят, полные чужого смеха, горячих лазаний и тончайших корочек инея на воде, которые Дерек задумчиво разбивает когтем. Зима полна Скоттом, в котором Дерек до страшного отчетливо видит себя. В лесу все чаще слышатся человеческие голоса, и черные пики облетевших вязов уже не кажутся ему такими унылыми, как прежде. 

В ранних зимних сумерках у развалин некогда оранжевого доджа он замечает яркую лису с пушистым, увенчанным белой кисточкой хвостом.

В Сочельник Айзек будит его поцелуями в затылок, и они пешком идут в город. Айзек выглядит невероятно счастливым, болтает без умолку и кидается в него прошлогодними шишками, когда Дерек слишком долго молчит. 

Хейл не знает, существуют ли на свете слова, которыми можно объяснить всепоглощающее чувство родства и единения, которое он ощущает, и решает даже не пытаться. Он никогда не смог бы описать, что значит для него их маленькая стая, как не смог бы описать первобытные чувства, которые будит в нем порывистый зимний ветер, бросающий ему в лицо свежий запах бескрайних лесных просторов, которые принадлежат только ему, ароматы хвои и кончик чужого шарфа. 

Он надеется, что Айзек понимает его и так.

* * *

Когда наступает весна, на ольхе лопаются почки, выпуская на свет нежно-зеленые, зубчатые зародыши листьев. Скотт нарезает круги вокруг дочери Криса Арджента. Айзек сдает на права, и Дерек покупает ему оранжевый додж коронет. Пока МакКолл с гиканьем запрыгивает на заднее сидение и устраивается там, Айзек смотрит ему в глаза, приоткрыв рот, и чудом ловит ключи, которыми Дерек в него кидает.

Последующие месяцы не примечательны ничем, кроме двух событий, которые не сохранятся ни в истории, ни в человеческой памяти. 

В один прекрасный вечер его разросшаяся до двух желтоглазых раздолбаев стая наконец убалтывает его отстроить дом. Несколькими часами спустя, когда вечер сменяет теплая звездная ночь, у Дерека меняется якорь.


End file.
